When a customer in a retail store examines a product, he/she may observe the product from 360 degrees. However, when trying on a garment or a shoe, observation is limited as some of the garment or shoe requires effort from the customer. As a result, many customers prefer viewing themselves wearing the garment in front of a mirror.
When trying on a garment or shoe in front of a mirror, it is difficult for the customer to remember and compare the images seen in the mirror of all articles tried on. Hence, many retail stores provide a kiosk in which photos of a user trying on a garment or shoe are displayed, such that the user can review the images on a display in the kiosk. The user can also use the kiosk to manipulate the photos, store them, send them, upload them to a social network or another web page, receive feedbacks and decide whether he/she wishes to purchase the garment or shoe.